Flying lessons
by SailorYue
Summary: Vegeta wants to teach Bra how to fly. Only problem is that she is 3, and Saiyans have an interesting way of teaching their kids how to fly.
1. Chapter 1

My first dbz fic, had this cute scene in my head today and finally got the writing bug. I may continue it, I want to, but idk.

Any who, please review if you can it gives me motivation.

...

"Fly? Isnt she a little young for that?" Bulma asked her husband.

"its never too early." the saiyan prince replied, arms crossed, his usual scowl adorning his face.

"She's barely learned how to walk!"

"Which is why now is the perfect time to start! Besides, its not like I plan to start her combat training yet."

Bulma thought for a moment, knowing that this was going to be a losing argument. Sighing she relented.

"Atleast promise me we wont have a repeat of what happened with Trunks?"

Vegeta scoffed, "It's saiyan tradition to teach children that way!"

"YOU THREW HIM OFF A CLIFF!" she yelled.

"Yes, and thats how saiyans teach children how to fly! Its 'Fly or..ahhhh'"judging from the glare Bulma was giving, he decided the best course of action would be not to finish that thought. Clearing his throat he continued. "And its not like I'm starting her COMBAT training. It's just flight training."

Bulma got up into his face, which when she did this, he was grateful that she wasn't too much taller than he was, like those idiot friends of her's were. Either way the fire in her eyes was clear.

"If Bra tells me that you threw her off a cliff, you will regret it mister. Remember, I'm the only one who repairs the Gravity Room now." Need she remind him that her father had grown quite weary of the never ending repairs on his prime training location when he wasn't off world at Beerus's planet?

It was a stare-down that he knew would be in her victory, He did not understand what her grief was about it. It's not like Trunks got HURT by that. He only got stuck in a tree for a little while. But the little brat made it seem like he was left there all day, when in fact it was only a few hours while he was merely trying to get the boy to fly down himself! So he relented, promising to not throw their darling three year old daughter off a cliff.

"Very well, I promise to not throw Bra off any cliffs."

He would merely find some other tall structure to use instead.

As if she read his mind she narrowed her eyes.

"And any buildings. Last thing we need is another scare like that prank Trunks did." Like he needed a reminder of the little prank the brat did once he actually DID learn to fly. Tho in a childish way it was funny, the boy was brought home to his parents by the police for jumping off a building nude flashing all of West City.

"Or any buildings." he growled.

Bulma stared thru narrowed eyes for another minute before agreeing to let Vegeta train Bra in flight. "Fine. Just be back by dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta flew, with Bra sitting on his shoulders; tiny hands clenching his hair. He was looking for a decent area for flight training. And because of his promise to Bulma he couldn't use the same area that Trunks learnt. Insufferable woman. But he had a much better way to teach Bra. She didn't say anything about her jumping from his arms now, did she?

He had to smirk at his ingenuity at getting around that promise. Not that the saiyan prince has to do what a mere woman says. But that mere woman was his wife, and she knew how to make his life hell. More than just by refusing to work on the gravity chamber. If she had been born a saiyan, she would have been a high class tactician.

He soared around finding a nice clear countryside, clear from dinosaurs and trees for this lesson, trying to not grin at Bra's adorable giggles. He was also flying at a fraction of his normal speed so as to not knock her off his shoulders.

Finally he found a perfect area. A clear field for miles, with tall grass. No trees or mountain structures. He reached over his head lifting Bra off his shoulders. The toddler was wearing a blue one piece romper with a grey pair of overalls. Pinned to the front was a close proximity of what his family Crest was, drawn by the three year old. He remembered his chest swelling with pride when she had asked what his "coat of arms" was after hearing about the Briefs' emblem from her grandfather.

"Ok daughter. Are you ready for your first flying lesson?" He gave her a faux stern look.

Bra gave a determined look back, wind rustling her tiny blue pigtails, and saluted him. "Aye, aye daddy! Bra is ready to fly!"

He couldnt help but grin. Already at such a young age she showed more respect than Trunks ever did, tho he was probably partly to blame for that.

"You remember what I told you about your ki?"

Bra smiled and nodded. Uh-huh!"

"Ok then, here we go!" And Vegeta tossed her in the air, in which she promptly sank like a rock.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" His daughter shouted as she fell.

Vegeta hovered, arms crossed, watching as his daughter fell from nearly 10 miles in the air.

He wasn't worried in the slightest after the first minute passed, as sometimes it took some time to figure the flight out.

He wasn't worried at all when her screams of joy turned to fear, as Tarble did that when he was taught how to fly.

When the third minute passed however, he decided that maybe his daughter wasn't ready, and He transformed into super saiyan blue and like a bullet flew down ready to catch her. But just mere feet from the ground she took off, right when he had been about to grab her. It didn't register imediatly what had happened, as he looked around the meadow in wary shock.

"Bra? BRA!?" He shouted, not seeing her anywhere, when suddenly a streak of blue zipped passed him, circling him before stopping. He stood in shock as his darling 3 year old daughter hovered in front of him. It knocked the super saiyan out of him.

"Yes daddy?" Bra asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Your flying? What was that screaming about then!" Vegeta shouted, struggled to lower his heart rate, as the organ threatened to burst out of his chest faster than an oozaru could decimate a civilization.

The little blue haired child cocked her head in con fusion.

"Screaming?" She asked before realizing. "Ooooo. That. Bra forgot how to hover for a minute, so she got scared."

"Oh, that's all." Vegeta responded. She forgot how to hover.

It took a full minute for her words to register.

"WHAT do you mean you forgot how to hover? You already know how to fly?" The saiyan prince asked his baby princess.

Bra stuck a finger in her mouth as she watched her father's outburst.

"No, not exactly," She started. "Pan showed me how to hover, but not really how to fly. But she said it was almost the same thing."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "So Gohan's child can fly then? How long has she been doing that?" He was honestly curious. He had great respect for Kakarot's first born, even tho the boy no longer trained.

Bra shrugged. "Pan says she could fly as long as she could remember. She didn't like flying alone so she tried helping Bra fly, but I couldn't figure it out. Sorry daddy."

Bra looked rather dejected, wondering if her father was mad at her trying to fly by herself.

Vegeta gave a huff before smiling proudly at his daughter. "There's nothing to be sorry about, runt. All that matters is you learned how to fly on your first day of training. And much earlier than Trunks. He didn't figure flight out till he was five!"

Bra giggled at that revealing information about her dummy brother. He had tried scaring her when she was getting ready that morning. That was why she had screamed. But not because she worried her dad wouldn't catch her, she knew he wouldn't let anything hurt her. It was the fact that in the moment with the ground flying up so fast it startled her until she remembered both what Pan and her daddy said.

As she had taken off like a bullet, feeling the tall grass tickling her hands she felt her power spike as she turned towards her daddy, noting he was exactly where she was, and he had turned blue. She loved it when daddy turned blue cuz then they matched.

"Come, Bra let's get some flight practice in before we go eat lunch. You're no where near fully able to fly in just one excercize."

Bra gave another salute, "Aye, aye, daddy!"

And they took off in one direction.

...

I have bra talking in 3rd person cuz its a cute thing kids do, and it's something my daughter did. This took a while, and there's loose basings on a scene in Hotel Transylvania 2.


End file.
